


All I Want For Christmas Is You...

by flickawhip



Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth and Eleanor end up taking Maggie in...</p><p>AU. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You...

Eleanor had been heading home to see both her daughter, Louisa, and her lover, Ruth. She had not exactly expected to find someone sleeping rough under a Christmas tree in the town centre, she certainly hadn't expected it to be Maggie, Joe's ex. The policeman was clearly not sure how to deal with his ex-wife and had been skulking around a while. Eleanor, however, knew exactly how to deal with her, she had approached the woman, using one of the four new blankets she had bought, to keep the woman warm and invited her to come home. She had sensed that Maggie was fragile and she had been quiet spoken as she introduced Maggie to Ruth and Louisa. Louisa had been welcoming but quick to leave the room, leaving them to face Ruth. Of course, Eleanor had been quick to settle beside Ruth, her voice soft as she spoke further, outlining just why Joe had thrown Maggie out, her voice soft but somewhat forceful as she added. 

"I won't let poor Maggie sleep under that Christmas Tree all night, not on Christmas Eve..."  
"Well then.... two options open to us. She can sleep with Louisa...or make a 'threesome' with us."  
Eleanor smiled and glanced at the girl. 

"She seems more the type to prefer a threesome... and god knows Lou-Lou gets grumpy if she's woken in the night... which since Joe is a total arse, seems entirely likely to happen..."   
Ruth smiled and beckoned the girl over.

"Come sit between us sweetie...you should get used to being between us since that is where you'll be.... hhmmmmm sleeping."  
Maggie had moved to settle between them, a little shivery, but clearly trusting. Ruth smiled at her and began to softly kiss her face. Maggie shivered and purred softly. Ruth smiled at her and kissed her some more, laying one of her hands on her body, while the other took one of Eleanor's hands and also laid it on Maggie's body. Eleanor smiled even as the woman's shivers softened slightly under their hands. 

"Good girl, Mags."  
"Mmmmm she tastes like candy…"

Ruth teased as she brushed a soft kiss over Maggie's lips, she ran one of her hands over Maggie's legs ruffling her skirt up a little. Maggie had murred, then whimpered softly. Eleanor shushed her tenderly, kissing Maggie's neck gently, her voice tender. 

"Easy baby girl, easy now."   
"I'll make it very good for you and be oh so gentle…"

Ruth purred as she moved Maggie's dress up higher. Maggie had allowed it, finding some comfort in Eleanor's company, Eleanor smiling softly as she moved to kiss and caress Maggie's neck and right arm. Ruth smiled at her and then at Eleanor, she leant over to Eleanor and whispered in her ear…

"I think she'd feel more comfortable if you were the one to.... remove her knickers."  
Eleanor smiled and nodded, moving to caress her way slowly lower, fully aware of how shy Maggie was, even as she slid to her knees to remove the girl's underwear, smiling warmly at the girl as she moved back into place. Ruth kissed her on the lips fully now. Maggie slowly responded. Ruth beckoned Eleanor, with her finger behind Maggie's head as they kissed. Eleanor smiled and moved closer. Ruth purred and brought Maggie into and embrace, nuzzling her neck and ear so she could whisper to Eleanor.

"Lets both take her at once...one finger each....so she doesn’t have a freak out, because she trusts you if you are doing it with me she'll know she won't be hurt."  
Eleanor smiled and nodded. 

"Go slowly though."  
"Don't I always?"

Ruth mouthed and then slowly began to descend to her knees in front of Maggie, waiting for Eleanor to join her. Eleanor soon joined her. Ruth kissed Maggie's legs.

"Let her know what we're doing…"

She whispered to Eleanor.

"Keep her calm and relaxed the pain will be less that way."  
Eleanor smiled and sat up a little, her voice quiet as she outlined the plan, smiling softly as Maggie relaxed again. 

"That's our girl."  
Ruth smiled and kissed her way higher up Maggie's leg. Eleanor smiled as she moved to unbutton Maggie's shirt, knowing the girl trusted them both fully. Ruth looked up and mewed between kisses….

"Such gorgeous breasts…"

Maggie blushed, causing Eleanor to laugh softly. 

"Such a sexy girl."  
Ruth smiled and kissed Maggie's inner thigh. Eleanor smirked and leant in to kiss Maggie gently, her touch light as she moved to tease the girl's breasts.   
"How do they feel?"

Ruth purred as she gently nuzzled Maggie's inner thigh.   
"Just as perfect as they look."  
"That amazing huh?"

Ruth teased and teasingly stole a quick lick of Maggie's womanhood.

"Mmmmm you should come taste her 'honeypot' it’s so sweet."  
"Or... we could exchange places?"  
"Just don't go being a pussy hog then."

Ruth teased as she slid upward on Maggie body and began to kiss her breasts.   
"As if I would!"

Eleanor teased, moving to nestle comfortably between Maggie's thighs, taking her sweet time to tease the girl.   
"Oh don't make me remind you of the last threesome we had...I had to drag my fingernails over your back just to get you to let me have my fair share of that girl."

Ruth teased as she gently nipped at Maggie's nipples with her teeth. Maggie blushed slightly, causing Eleanor to laugh softly. 

"Let that be a lesson to you, Mags... always ask before diving in."

She purred softly before licking the girl's clit gently, enjoying the low mewl she dragged from the girl. 

"Someone sounds ready to play..."  
Ruth ran a hand over Maggie’s breasts feeling how hard her nipples were.

"Someone feels ready to play."  
"Let's play?"  
"Yes let’s…"  
Ruth purred as she desended down to kneel beside Eleanor. Eleanor smiled and purred, moving to gently kiss Ruth, aware of Maggie watching them both. 

"Perhaps we should... link hands?"  
Ruth kissed back.

"Perhaps we should..."  
Eleanor smiled and offered Ruth her hand, one finger extended. Ruth took the offered hand, one of her fingers extended also. Eleanor smiled and moved to slip their joined fingers into Maggie, her kiss soft as the girl arched into them both. 

"Good girl Mags."   
"She's so tight…"  
"Mmm, she really is... I think we should speed up."  
Ruth nodded her agreement, leaning over to kiss Eleanor at the same time. Eleanor purred into the kiss as they sped up. Ruth couldn't help but paw slightly at Eleanor's breasts with her free hand as they kissed each other and fingered Maggie. Eleanor smiled and sped them both up a little more, smirking just slightly as Maggie came apart with a near-scream. Ruth purred at the sound of Maggie climaxing. She looked at her.

"Sweetie...want to see a show?"  
Maggie mewed and nodded. Ruth smiled and indicated for Eleanor to stand up. Eleanor soon did. Ruth smiled and stood up also, sliding behind Eleanor, she positioned her so she was directly in front of Maggie, she then began to fondle Eleanor in a very sexual manner. Running her hands over her body, ruffling her clothes and exposing parts of her for moments in time, like her stomach, upper legs, etc. Eleanor purred and went with it. Ruth smiled and looked at Maggie as she fondled and groped Eleanor, taking full advantage of the girl’s presence, noting her smile and blush were back. Maggie was openly watching, clearly interested. Ruth smiled and began to undo the buttons on Eleanor's shirt. Maggie sat forward a little.  
"Do you want to see what Eleanor has?"  
"Y-yes Please?"  
Ruth smiled and pulled open Eleanor's shirt exposing her breasts to Maggie. Maggie purred softly. Ruth smiled and whispered in Eleanor's ear.

"I think she likes your breasts."  
Eleanor had smiled.   
"I can tell."  
Her voice was soft as she moved gently draw Maggie up and closer.   
“Come to bed Mags… let’s play.”  
Maggie had flushed but agreed, trusting Eleanor completely, glad that she had been taken in by the two women. Whilst they had been quick to be sexual with her, they clearly cared for her, and she needed that.


End file.
